El Dorado
by Junmoney2304
Summary: Dr. Francis Kim adalah seorang arkeolog sekaligus treasure hunter . Bertemu dengan Jurnalis pecinta sejarah yang mencari kebenaran dari El Dorado .Akankah Dr. Francis Kim and the gang dapat menemukan kebenaran dari El Dorado? Akankah mereka semua dapat saling terbuka. SULAY! Chanbaek,Hunhan,Kaisoo, Chenmin, Kray, Taoris.
1. chapter 1

El Dorado

By: Junmoney2304

Genre :

•Action

•Adventure

•Romance

•Boy x Boy

Rated: M

Cast:

•Lay as Zhang Yixing (Jurnalis sejarah asal China)

•Suho as Dr. Francis Kim (seorang arkeolog)

•Sehun as Stephen Kim (adik dari Dr. Francis Kim seorang mahasiswa arkeolog yang mengerjakan tugas bersama dengan kedua temannya)

•Luhan as Lu Han (Jurnalis sejarah asal China , sahabat karib dari Zhang Yixing)

•Chanyeol as Dr.Richard Park (arkeolog bersama dengan Francis Kim dan istrinya Bernard Park)

•Baekhyun as Dr.Bernard Park (seorang arkeolog mencari kebenaran tentang El Dorado dengan Francis Kim dan suaminya Richard Park)

•Kai as Alexander (mahasiswa arkeolog sahabat karib dari Stephen Kim dan kekasih dari Thomas Doh)

•D.O. as Thomas Doh (mahasiswa arkeolog , kekasih dari Alexander)

•Chen as Chief Donald (Polisi yang bertugas menjaga Zhang Yixing dan Lu Han)

•Wufan as Kevin Wu (manusia gila harta. Musuh dari Dr.Francis Kim)

•Tao as Edison Huang (Tangan kanan Kevin Wu)

•Xiumin as Michaelangelo (Kaki tangan Kevin Wu)

Summary : Dr. Francis Kim adalah seorang arkeolog sekaligus treasure hunter . Bertemu dengan Jurnalis pecinta sejarah yang mencari kebenaran dari El Dorado . Kevin wu merupakan rival dari Dr.Francis Kim , pecinta harta yang akan melakukan apapun untuk ambisinya . Akankah Dr. Francis Kim and the gang dapat menemukan kebenaran dari El Dorado? Akankah mereka semua dapat saling terbuka dengan masa lalu ?

Warning : This story is mine . Jalan cerita beberapa terinspirasi dari game Uncharted Nathan Drake Collection . Boy x Boy alias Gay story . If you don't like it . Just Go!

The Story Will Begin

in

3

2

1

Go

 **Panama City . February 4th 2018**

"Ya hyungie ! Tunggu aku, aku harus membawa handphone dan yang lain . Karena perjalanan kita jauh hyung!" Ujar lelaki yang bernama Stephen

"Sudah lah stephen kita harus bergegas kamu juga bisa mencatat dan memfoto menggunakan kamera . Kita harus bergegas kearah lepas pantai . Aku sudah mencari titik koordinat tempat catatan itu berada . Catatan itu milik Sir Francis Drake."

"Apakah kamu yakin francis ? Menurutku sir francis itu adalah perompak." Jawab Bernard

"Baby ralat , ia adalah penjelajah sekaligus treasure hunter . Dan ia adalah penjelajah terkenal dengan kebenaran yang sangat akurat ."

"Wah benarkah itu francis?"

"Benar bernard . Baiklah ayo kita berangkat."

Mereka mulai berkendara kearah pantai dan bersiap untuk menaiki kapal feri yang mereka sewa untuk mengantar mereka ketengah laut. Ketika mereka sampai di pantai

Mereka bertemu dengan orang asing yang mereka pikir berasal dari asia .

"Ehm permisi tuan-tuan , apa kalian akan pergi ke dasar laut? Kebetulan kami juga . Kami punya beberapa juta dollar dan emas , jika kalian berkenan kami akan berkerja sama dengan anda." Ujar lelaki manis yang berperawakan kecil.

"Hah? Tunggu. Kalian ini siapa ?"

"Perkenalkan tuan , nama ku Zhang Yixing , ini Luhan dan yang terkahir Chief Donald . Kami berasal dari negara China . Aku dan Luhan adalah seorang jurnalis sejarah asal China dan chief donald adalah penjaga kami . Jika kami kesusahan."

"Baik, perkenalkan namaku Dr. Francis Kim dan ini team arkeolog kami . Ya meskipun kami arkeolog kami tetap cinta uang."

"So ? Apakah tuan mau membantu kami?"

"Baiklah. Naiklah kekapal kami."

"MWOYA HYUNG????"

"Sudah ikuti saja ."

Mereka sudah berada diatas kapal dan bersiap untuk berlayar ke koordinat yang ada . Yang akan menyelam kedasar laut .

"Ehm b-bolehkah aku ikut bersama mu?"

"Baiklah . Panggil saja aku Suho."

"B-baiklah suho."

"Richard , yixing kita gunakan kapal ini. Sisanya kalian dapat menunggu di dermaga dan mengambil kapal kecil."

"Yixing, hati-hatilah . Disana sangat berbahaya . Gunakan pistol ini."

"Lulu gamau yixing kenapa-napa . Yixing jaga diri yaaaa."

"Eum , yixing akan menjaga diri . Chenchen jaga lulu yaa~"

"Iya yixing."

"Hyung , apa hyung yakin akan membawa reporter itu?"

"Ne , hyung yakin sehunieee."

"Hyung ish aku tidak ingin dipanggil menggunakan nama korea itu . Lagipula kita sekarang berada di Panama bukan di Korea Selatan ."

"Ne , ne . Sudah sebaiknya kamu mempersiapkan diri . Awasi yang bernama Luhan itu . Sepertinya ia sangat dekat dengan Yixing ."

"Ne hyungie."

"Chan. M-maksudku richard park. Pakai alat menyelam mu kita akan menyelam sekarang!"

"Ne hyungie."

"Yixing pakailah alatmu . Apakah kamu membutuhkan bantuan dariku?"

"Ah tidak perlu suho. Terima kasih." Ujar Yixing sambil tersenyum

Suho , Richard dan Yixing mulai masuk ke dasar laut dan mulai mengambil alat pernapasannya . Mereka sudah menyelam kedasar laut. Sisanya mereka kembali ke dermaga dan mengambil pesawat serta kapal kecil untuk berjaga jaga. Yang sudah berisi senjata lengkap. Karena mereka yakin , mereka tidak sendirian .

 **Panama coast , February 4th 2018**

"Kevin , sepertinya mereka sudah ada di koordinat itu." Ujar Edison Huang

"Biarkan saja mereka menemukan terlebih dahulu . Kita harus persiapkan peralatan untuk menyerang mereka semua . Angelo tolong persiapkan semuanya ."

"Baik tuan kevin."

"Apakah kamu yakin dia tidak akan mengingat siapa dirinya."

Ctik

"Aku peringatkan jangan pernah membahas masalah itu. Atau peluru ini akan menyasar didalam kepalamu."

"B-baik kevin."

"Persiapkan semuanya karena aku akan bertemu Si Cantik itu dan bertemu dengan kawan lama."

"Ya."

Pasukan dari Kevin Wu mulai berlayar mendekati kapal dari Francis Kim itu. Bertemu dengan si cantik itu dan sedikit menggodanya tidak apa-apa bukan? Pikirnya. Kevin wu sudah melihat pemilik kapal itu bersama dengan lelaki cantik yang selalu ada di hatinya . Tanpa pikir panjang kevin memanggil lelaki itu

 **Panama Harbor , February 4th 2018**

"Ehm jadi kita akan membagi jadi berapa kelompok?" Ujar Luhan

"Yang jelas Nona cantik ini akan bersama ku. Ini ada lah perintah bukan ajakan."

"Aku tidak setuju . Aku yang diperintahkan Yixing untuk menjaga Luhan lagipula dia itu lelaki , meskipun aku tau Luhan itu sama cantiknya dengan Yixing. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mau."

"Sudahlah Chen , aku tidak apa-apa. Tolonglah jaga istri dari arkeolog itu . Yixing pasti akan memaksaku."

"Yeay. I won."

"Dasar bocah."

"Emh permisi hyungie , aku dan thomas akan menunggu disini. Bolehkah? Karena aku dan thomas harus memantau hyungie dan stephen."

"Baiklah alex , tolong jaga thomas ya . Pantau semua keadaan disini. Terbangkan seluruh drone dan jangan lupa curigai penduduk disini. Aku mulai mencium keberadaan Kevin Wu."

"Baik bee hyungie. Kami permisi dulu."

Tanpa mereka ketahui dari kejauhan. Mata-mata dari kevin wu sudah bersiap-siap mengacungkan senjatanya . Mengarahkan kearah mereka . Tetapi naluri dari Bernard Park dengan nama korea Baekhyun. Jauh lebih kuat daripada mereka. Dan baekhyun mulai menembakkan pistolnya kearah mereka . Satu persatu dari pengawal Kevin wu mulai tumbang.

 _Dor..._

 _Dor..._

 _Dor._..

"Stephen lindungi Luhan , Alexander lindungi Thomas dan aku akan melingdungi kalian . Chief Donald tolong bantu stephen lindungi Luhan. Now move !"

 _Dor... Dor... Dor..._

 _Dor..._

 _Dor..._

 _Dor..._

Tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu yang banyak untuk menumbangkan pasukan dari Kevin Wu itu. Mereka hanyalah prajurit kecil dengan bayaran murah. Bukan lawan yang sebanding untuk Bernard Park.

 _Dor... Dor... Dor..._

"Stephen ! Kirimkan semuanya . Sekarang ."

"Ne hyung!"

 **Panama Coast, February 4th 2018**

 _Beberapa menit sebelumnya_

 _"Ah hyungie sini aku bantu."_

 _"Thank you park."_

 _"Suho sepertinya kita benar-benar menemukannya. Kamu lihat tidak ? Koordinat ini ! 1.8479 S, 120.5279 E . Suho kita berhasil."_

 _Yixing memeluk suho sangat erat . Mungkin yixing mulai menyayangi suho? Tidak-tidak . Tidak mungkin suho itu gay . Pasti Suho sangat membencinya . Mereka melupakan seseorang._

 _"Aigo aigo , love bird . Sudahlah hyung cepatlah cari istri . Sudah nikahi saja yixing sepertinya kamu mencintai yixing hihihi."_

 _"Shut up park."_

 _"Aigoo galak sekali si tua ini. Ah aku jadi merindukan sentuhan hangat dari bee. Anyway hyungie sebenarnya di buku itu ada halaman yang ilang . Istilahnya missing page. Dan disebelahnya ada koordinat 0.6247 N, 123.9750 E dan 5.1436 S, 119.4075 E."_

 _"M-m-maaf suho . Aku benar-benar refleks. Maaf jika kamu tidak suka."_

 _"Tidak apa-apa yixing. Aku menyukainya kok."_

 _"Hyung coba lihat."_

 _Kedamaian yang berada bersama deburan._

 _Deburan itu menyimpan kenangan yang berharga._

 _Salah satu NYA berada di dasar kedamaian._

 _Di satu sisi kenangan tersebut berada di gugusan_

 _Gugusan itu merupakan gugusan kecil_

 _Pancarannya membuat semua orang terpana_

 _"Gege , lihat banyak keaang disini."_

 _"Gege , lihat ini luhan dan chennie."_

 _"Gege, aku tahu gege suka sama chennie . Cieee."_

 _"Gege, aku pernah membaca tentang deburan yang indah itu ."_

"Yixing , yixing , YIXING!!!"

"Ah. Maaf. Maafkan aku suho."

"Wahwah . Kamu masih seperti dulu ya cantik."

Yixing tersadar dari lamunannya . Dia? Lelaki itu kembali ? Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Sesuatu yang buruk pasti akan terjadi.

"KRIS/KEVIN WU."

"Halo cantik , dan halo sahabat lama."

"You are not my friend nor my bestfriend!"

"Then ? I'm your rival? Sounds great."

"Sudahlah kamu pergi. Aku muak melihat mukamu Kris."

"Jaga ucapanmu bitch."

"Hoho. Jadi kamu bersama dia? Dengar ya huang zi tao atau perlu aku panggil kau Edison Huang? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Ketika lelaki yang kamu cintai masih memanggilku cantik."

"Anyway kita melupakan seseorang disini. Halo tuan Richard Park atau biasa aku panggil Park Chanyeol? Bagaimana keadaan istrimu? Bernard Park or Park Baekhyun i think."

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD . DON'T CALL ME PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Park Fucking Chanyeol."

"You..."

DOR...

"Shit."

"YOU BITCH !!!"

Yixing menembak tangan kiri dari Kevin Wu. Melihat Kevin ditembak membuat Edison huang sedih dan marah . Baku tembak pun tidak dapat dihindari. Yixing mencari tempat. Berlindung , begitupun Richard park dan Suho.

Sekarang mereka tengah berlindung dan mencoba menghindari serangan dari Kevin wu dan suho pun mengirimkan pesan ke adiknya Stephen Kim

"Stephen ! Kirimkan semuanya sekarang."

"Ne hyung ."

"Ya hyungie! Tolong jaga yixing dan park hyungie!"

"Ya baik stephen."

Mereka berlari dan mulai menembakkan pistol kearah pasukan dari Kevin Wu itu . Beberapa dari mereka telah tumbang. Bahkan banyak sekali kapal kapal yang meledak dan terbakar.

Kapal yang membawa Luhan dan Stephen sampai pertama kali sampai dan membantu mereka . Tidak perlu diragukan lagi tembakan dari stephen. Saat itu juga Luhan jatuh cinta kepada Stephen.

Selanjutnya kapal yang ditumpangi oleh Chen dan Bernard Park sampai dan Richard Park lompat ke arah kapal mereka dan mulai mengambil posis untuk menyerang pasukan dari Kevin Wu.

Kapal besar yang membawa Yixing dan Suho mulai terbakar. Yixing dan Suho bersiap-siap untuk melompat ke kapal yang ditumpangi Luhan dan Stephen sambil menembakkan pistolnya. Kevin wu menghentikan tembakannya. Kapal yang ditumpangi Yixing pun bergerak menjauh. Yixing menangkap sesosok yang mirip dengan dia mungkin kah itu dia ? Bukankah polisi telah mengatakan bahwa dia telah meninggal karena kecelakaan itu ?

 **Panama Beach Resort , February 4th 2018**

"Hyung , sekarang apa yang kita dapatkan ?"

"Koordinat , dan semuanya mengarah ke Indonesia."

"Iya stephen ini mengarah ke pulau celebes di Indonesia . Dari Koordinat jelasnya sebelah utara dan selatan."

"Lalu ? Kita akan terbang kesana ?"

"Iya Sehun dan kami akan membagi dua kelompoknya. Richard,Bee , Kau , Chen dan Luhan akan pergi ke Selatan dan aku , yixing , Alexander dan Thomas akan pergi kearah utara."

"Tunggu !!! Ini tidak adil . Aku akan ikut bersama Yixing."

"Tidak Chen , yingying sudah memperkirakan semuanya dan percayalah. Temui aku dibelakang . Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Dengarkanlah ucapan Yixing , dasar kotak tv."

"Baiklah!"

Mereka mempersiapkan semuanya . Karena mereka akan berpergian jauh. Pertemuan sudah selesai kini mereka menuju kamar masing-masing kecuali Yixing dan Chen

"Chen , aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan dia."

"Tapi xing kamu tau dia telah meninggal . Dia hilang dan meninggal , apakah kamu yakin itu dia?"

"Entahlah Chennie , tapi aku yakin itu dia. Ikatan itu begitu erat chennie."

"Percayalah ia mengincar dirimu Yixing."

"Tenanglah chennie , suho tidak akan membiarkanku jatuh ke tangan mereka."

"Yixing , kamu menyukai suho kan? Ah ani , kamu mencintainya."

"C-chennie , kamu bicara apasih ? T-tidak mungkin dia mencintaiku dan t-tidak mungkin aku mencintainya , a-aku hanya menyampaikan tugas dia. Y-ya hanya e-emh tugas."

"Aku tidak percaya. Kamu termasuk tipe yang susah membuka hati lagi setelah disakiti oleh Tuan wu itu."

"AH CHENNIE ! AKU LUPA ."

"Apa???"

"Seseorang yang mirip dengan dia adalah anak buah dari Kris Wu."

"Apakah kamu bercanda yixing ?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak bercanda chennie. Hati-hatilah Chennie."

BRAK

"Chennie tolong bantu aku . Ada penyusup. Aku mendengarnya diarah sana. Please kejar."

"Kamu tunggu sini yixing."

Chen berlari mengejar penyusup itu. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang . Chen terus mengejar hingga akhirnya sang penyusup itu terjatuh.

BRUKKKK

"Awhhh. Sakit." Tangan penyusup itu di cengkram dengan eratnya oleh Chen . Tanpa basa basi Chen membuka penutup kepala itu . Alangkah terkejutnya ia . Bahwa yang ia temukan ternyata orang yang ia cintai dimasa laku

"X-Xi-Xiumin???"

BUSHHHH

"Uhuk…Uhukk… Aku pasti akan menangkapmu." Ujar Chen

TBC

Hola hola bertemu lagi dengan Jun disini . Udah lama aku gamain FFN . Intinya Jun bawa FF baru disini. Tentang treasure hunter ~ Sebelumnya Jun mau minta maaf gabisa lanjutin I'm Sorry and I Love You lagi. Karena udah gadapet feel buat bikin cerita itu. Tapi aku bawa yang baru lho . Maaf banget ya aku bakal jarang update ehek . Jangan lupa Reviewnya yaaa

Follow : Ichingunicorn


	2. Chapter 2

**El Dorado**

 **By: Junmoney2304**

Genre :

•Action

•Adventure

•Romance

•Boy x Boy

Rated: M

Cast:

•Lay as Zhang Yixing (Jurnalis sejarah asal China)

•Suho as Dr. Francis Kim (seorang arkeolog)

•Sehun as Stephen Kim (adik dari Dr. Francis Kim seorang mahasiswa arkeolog yang mengerjakan tugas bersama dengan kedua temannya)

•Luhan as Lu Han (Jurnalis sejarah asal China , sahabat karib dari Zhang Yixing)

•Chanyeol as Dr.Richard Park (arkeolog bersama dengan Francis Kim dan istrinya Bernard Park)

•Baekhyun as Dr.Bernard Park (seorang arkeolog mencari kebenaran tentang El Dorado dengan Francis Kim dan suaminya Richard Park)

•Kai as Alexander (mahasiswa arkeolog sahabat karib dari Stephen Kim dan kekasih dari Thomas Doh)

•D.O. as Thomas Doh (mahasiswa arkeolog , kekasih dari Alexander)

•Chen as Chief Donald (Polisi yang bertugas menjaga Zhang Yixing dan Lu Han)

•Wufan as Kevin Wu (manusia gila harta. Musuh dari Dr.Francis Kim)

•Tao as Edison Huang (Tangan kanan Kevin Wu)

•Xiumin as Michaelangelo (Kaki tangan Kevin Wu)

 **Summary : Dr. Francis Kim adalah seorang arkeolog sekaligus treasure hunter . Bertemu dengan Jurnalis pecinta sejarah yang mencari kebenaran dari El Dorado . Kevin wu merupakan rival dari Dr.Francis Kim , pecinta harta yang akan melakukan apapun untuk ambisinya . Akankah Dr. Francis Kim and the gang dapat menemukan kebenaran dari El Dorado? Akankah mereka semua dapat saling terbuka dengan masa lalu ?**

Warning : This story is mine . Jalan cerita beberapa terinspirasi dari game Uncharted Nathan Drake Collection . Boy x Boy alias Gay story . If you don't like it . Just Go!

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _Chen berlari mengejar penyusup itu. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang . Chen terus mengejar hingga akhirnya sang penyusup itu terjatuh._

 _BRUKKKK_

 _"Awhhh. Sakit." Tangan penyusup itu di cengkram dengan eratnya oleh Chen . Tanpa basa basi Chen membuka penutup kepala itu . Alangkah terkejutnya ia . Bahwa yang ia temukan ternyata orang yang ia cintai dimasa laku_

 _"X-Xi-Xiumin???"_

 _BUSHHHH_

 _"Uhuk…Uhukk… Aku pasti akan menangkapmu." Ujar Chen_

The Story Will Begin

in

3

2

1

Go

"Chen tadi siapa?" Tanya Yixing

"Ah bukan siapa-siapa. Yixing hati hatilah . Jangan jauh dari Suho mu itu."

"Ih namanya Suho saja bukan Suhoku. Yasudah kita tidur."

 **Tocumen International Airport. February 5th 2018**

"Baiklah semua . Kita naik ke pesawat yang sudah dibagi kemarin . Aku dan Yixing

Pesawat Suho sudah lepas landas dan kini tinggal pesawat dari rombongan Richard Park yang masih berada dibawah . Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi sudah dipasang alat pelacak oleh anak buah dari Kevin Wu.

"Chen, apa itu?"

"Apa lu ? Kamu jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak." Ujar Chen

"Aku berani sumpah ada hitam-hitam disitu. Dibalik pohon Chen."

"Lu kamu jangan bercanda , kamu salah liat mungkin."

"Chennie, lulu takut apakah itu pocong? Atau kuntilanak? Ihhh Chennie lulu bisa pipis dicelana nih."

"Lu , jangan berpikiran yang aneh aneh mana ada yang kamu sebutin disini. Yang aku lihat itu adalah manusia. Manusia mungil. Sepertinya aku tahu siapa itu ."

Grep

"S-stephen..."

"Ya bocah!!!" Teriak Chen

"Lulu , tenang saja ada aku disini. Panggil aku sehunnie ya cantik."

"A-apa??? A-aku namja s-stephen a-ani Se-sehunie."

"Ya tuhan kamu makin cantik ya lu kalau kamu malu . Tapi kamu cantik dan aku menyukai mu . Tapi maaf kau belum mencintaimu , mungkin nanti."

"Eh Bocah kenapa jadi dilen."

"Hehehehe. Maaf ya kotak tv hyungie kebawa perasaan."

"Sialan bocah ."

Di Lain Sisi

"Tuan wu , saya sudah memasangkan alat pelacak dan saya mendengar tuan Richard park beserta rombongannya pergi kearah selatan . Tetapi saya tidak melihat tuan Yixing . Sepertinya mereka kearah utara."

"Baiklah Michael , kamu ikuti rombongan Richard. Biar aku dan Edison Huang yang pergi kearah utara mengejar Yixing dan Francis."

"Baik tuan . Akan saya laksanakan."

'Apakah aku akan bertemu dengan dia lagi? Lelaki itu , terlihat familiar dan mengapa hatiku berdesir halus . Siapakah dia ?'

 **Francis Kim Plane . February 5 th 2018**

"Hyung sepertinya pesawat Richard hyung dimata-matain."

"Tau darimana kamu Thomas ?"

"Iya baby , kamu tau darimana sayang ?"

"Aku melihat dari hp ku . Disini ada kendali untuk pesawat Richard hyung."

"Ah really ??? Yixing , bisakah aku meminta tolong."

"Y-y-ya???"

"Kamu melamunkan apa Yixing ?"

"A-ah tidak . Tadi kamu bilang apa suho?"

"Bisa bantuin aku gak ?"

"A-ah bantuin apa suho?"

"Kamu bisa catat semua tulisan itu kan ? Dan bantu aku mencari artinya dibuku itu."

"B-baik suho."

 **Tocumen International Airport. February 5th 2018**

"Baik semua , ayo kita naik ke pesawat."

"Bee tunggu sebentar!"

"Ada apa sayang ?"

"Aku melihat sesuatu , AH ! Itu adalah alat pelacak . Siapa yang berani menaruh ini. Aku jamin anak buah dari Kevin wu itu ."

"Coba lepaskan itu sayang. Dan buang itu."

"Baik bee ku ."

"Oke semua kita sudah siap lepas landas disini pilot Richard Park dan..."

"Hyung jangan bertele tele. Ucapan mu membuatku pusing."

"Ehehe maaf ne Stephen. Yasudah kita lepas landas , kenakan sabuk pengaman kalian."

 **Francis Kim Plane . February 5 th 2018**

"Hyung , alat pelacak itu telah hilang . Sepertinya Richard hyung telah sadar dengan alat itu."Tanya Alexander

"Ah hyung berapa lama perjalanan kita?" Lanjut Thomas

"Hyung? Hyung jangan ngeliatin Yixing ge terus dong.Hyung !!!"Teriak Alexander

"H-hah? A-apa?" Tanya yixing dengan muka yang memerah .

"Maaf ne yixing habisnya kamu cantik sih hehehe."

"E-em-emh t-ti-tidak apa-apa suho." Ujar Yixing sembari memberikan senyum terbaiknya."

"Baiklah , sepertinya kita harus menaikkan kecepatan pesawat ini. Feeling ku Kevin wu sudah tau semua."

"Ehm suho, tidakkah kita menginap terlebih dahulu. Menurut ku lebih baik kita menginap karena aku pastikan Kris wu akan berada di kota yang sama dengan kita . Jika kita langsung berangkat ke koordinat itu Kris wu akan mengikuti kita."

"Tapi yixing itu merupakan provinsi . Tidakkah itu luas?"

"Kita menginap di sekitar koordinat itu saja. 1.6235 N, 124.7603 E . Apa nama kotanya ? Ma?Macau ya? Eh itumah di hongkong."

"Manado hyung..."

"Ya itulah..."

"Oh ya yixing , kenapa kamu memanggil Kevin dengan sebutan Kris Wu ?"

"Aku adalah mantan kekasih dari Kris wu. Manusia menyebalkan yang meninggalkan aku sendirian. Ia selingkuh dengan Huang zi Tao . Kaki tangan dari Kris wu. Kamu tau ga kenapa dia seperti ini? Ketika SMA keinginan ia menjadi Arkeolog tetapi orang tuanya tidak mengizinkan . Aku mendengar ia pergi ke Korea Selatan setelah lulus SMA . Yang aku tahu kamu dan ia berada di satu universitas . Awalnya aku terbuai oleh bujuk rayunya . Makin kesini aku makin membencinya . Edison huang juga selalu disamping dari Kris Wu itu. Jika aku tidak salah ketika ia pindah ke negara mu ia mengganti nama . Apa yang terjadi setelah kalian lulus?"

"Ah begitu . Dahulu aku , Chanyeol ,Baekhyun dan Kris adalah sahabat baik . Kami berempat berjanji akan bekerja sama setelah lulus. Dulu Kris tidak mengejar harta kekayaan. Maksud ku , dulu kami juga mencari harta karun tetapi kami akan mengambil sedikit karena setiap tempat memiliki kutukan . Seperti Sir Francis Drake hilang entah kemana. Yang jelas ketika kita mengambil banyak harta karun kutukan itu akan menyerang kami. Jujur kami bisa dibilang treasure hunter yang tetap mengutamakan sejarah . Waktu itu kami melakukan ekspedisi di suatu pulau . Kami menemukan harta karun Lima. Aku tidak berani mengambil banyak harta karun itu . Hanya sepuluh keping untuk masing masing dari kita . Kecuali Kevin wu , taukah kamu? Kevin wu itu mengambil satu peti. Akibatnya , sifat dia berubah . Berubah menjadi tamak dan seterusnya. Sifat tamak itu membuat kerugian bagi siapapun yang memilikinya. Sifat tamak itu membuat Kevin wu bisa tertimpa masalah."

"Tunggu aku tidak mengerti suho . Jadi chanyeol dan baekhyun itu siapa ? Lalu masalah apa yang akan menimpa Kris wu?"

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah Richard park dan Bernard Park. Kami berempat sudah menyelesaikan perkuliahan kami sampai doktoral hanya 6 tahun . Dan kami merupakan lulusan dan mahasiswa termuda."

"Ya ya aku tau itu Suho. Wait kenapa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengubah nama mereka?"

"Itu rahasianya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baby. Oh ya jangan pernah panggil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan nama korea ini. Mereka hanya ingin dipanggil dengan nama inggrisnya itu ."

"B-b-baby? J-ja-jangan bercanda suho. A-ak-aku malu."

"Hahaha . Aku memang ingin memanggilmu baby jika kamu tidak keberatan."

Mari kita lihat kondisi di pesawat tuan Richard Park

 **Richard Park Plane. February 5th 2018**

"Ya bocah !!! Jaga tanganmu. Jangan sentuh Luhan!"

"Ish kenapa sih. Dasar kurang belaian hyung. Kotak tv hyung. Manusia menyebalkan."

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar!"

"Bee ayo kita buat anak!"

PLAK

"Awwhhh sakit bee . Salah apa aku bee."

"Salahmu? Banyak."

"Sukurin hyung hahahaha . Hyung sih yadong."

"Dasar anak kurang ajar . Stephen KIM!"

"Lulu kita aja yang buat anak ya hehe."

"A-a-apa???"

PLAK

"Awwww hyungiee kok stephen sih yang dipukul."

"Eh bocah , bee mukul kamu artinya kamu keterlaluan. Jadian aja belum udah main tancap gas aja."

"Lulu mau ga jadi pacar sehun?"

"HAHHH????" Teriak mereka semua kecuali Luhan sekarang ia bermalu malu ria.

"A-apa maksudmu sehuna?"

"Aku mau jadi pacar Lu Han yang cantik dan paling imut ini."

"A-aku j-juga mau sehuna."

"Aigoo love bird."

"Bee aku jadi ingat kita hehehe."

"Kamu bisa aja boo."

"Hah sepertinya aku harus pergi ke psikiater."

"Chennie kenapa ?"

"Luhan , aku sepertinya harus ke psikiater. Bersama dengan bocah itu membuat jiwa ku terganggu."

"Yeh itu ah hyung aja yang lebay . Kurang belaian sih."

"EH BOCAH KURANG AJAR . GA GUE RESTUIN LU SAMA LUHAN."

"Hihihi, chennie lucu kalo marah . Lulu udah lama ga liat chennie kayak gini semenjak kita kehilangan dia."

"Ah lulu mianhae , aku janji akan kontrol emosi aku."

"Ah chennie lucu kalo marah , tetaplah menjadi chennie yang dulu ya."

"Uhuk... uhuk...UHUK... pacar gue tuh hyung."

"Bawel bocah."

"Biarin aja dasar kotak tv."

At Night

Saat ini mereka telah sampai di atas negara cina. Chen dan luhan melihat indahnya Beijing. Mereka berdua tidak bisa melupakan masa kecil mereka. Terutama Chen. Ia menerawang bagaimana indahnya masa kecil mereka hingga masa-masa SMA. Ia mengingat kembali wajah dia . Dia adalah Zhang Xiumin . Cinta pertama dan terakhir chen . Kakak dari Zhang Yixing yang telah meninggalkan dunia ini. Itu yang dikatakan polisi . Beberapa hari yang lalu Chen bertemu dengan lelaki yang mirip dengan Zhang Xiumin . Akankah mereka bertemu kembali?

TBC

Halo halo Jun bawa Chapter dua nih. Chapter kali ini Jun usahain sering sering update tapi chaptenya pendek pendek TnT. Oh ya makasih banyak buat review dari kalian hehe buat alfn39 thank youu oh ya ada cuap cuap dari kaisoo couple . Jangan lupa follow ig ku @ichingunicorn. Kalo ada yang mau ditanyain bisa pm ke aku

Halo semua aku kai dan pacarku ksoo emesh mungkin di chapter depan kita berdua bakal sering muncul . Tunggu kami ya. Jangam lupa reviewnya biar authornya bisa lebih maju. Yoi ga jun hehehehe. Dijawab juga pertanyaannya hehe


	3. Pengumuman

YO SEMUA BALIK LAGI DISINI BERSAMA JUN #ASEK . Galah canda . Gue mau ngasih pengumuman buat kalian semua . Kalau gue bakal UP lagi el doradonya . Setelah lama tyduck up gara gara jadwal gue .

OH YA LU SEMUA UDAH PADA LIAT BELUM??? YIXING NGELIKE POST CEYE TENTANG SUHO. DUH GERCEP BANGET SI IBU INI. 

INTINYA GITU AJA SIH GUE MASIH KOBAM

SALAM SULAY SHIPPER

OH YA KITA GAKARAM LHO SELAMA ADA IBU YIXING DAN ANAK ANAKNYA 

BUBYEEE


	4. Chapter 3

**El Dorado**

 **By: Junmoney2304**

 **Genre :**

Action

Adventure

Romance

Boy x Boy

 **Rated:** M

 **Cast:**

Lay as Zhang Yixing (Jurnalis sejarah asal China)

Suho as Dr. Francis Kim (seorang arkeolog)

Sehun as Stephen Kim (adik dari Dr. Francis Kim seorang mahasiswa arkeolog yang mengerjakan tugas bersama dengan kedua temannya)

Luhan as Lu Han (Jurnalis sejarah asal China , sahabat karib dari Zhang Yixing)

Chanyeol as Park (arkeolog bersama dengan Francis Kim dan istrinya Bernard Park)

Baekhyun as Park (seorang arkeolog mencari kebenaran tentang El Dorado dengan Francis Kim dan suaminya Richard Park)

Kai as Alexander (mahasiswa arkeolog sahabat karib dari Stephen Kim dan kekasih dari Thomas Doh)

D.O. as Thomas Doh (mahasiswa arkeolog , kekasih dari Alexander)

Chen as Chief Donald (Polisi yang bertugas menjaga Zhang Yixing dan Lu Han)

Wufan as Kevin Wu (manusia gila harta. Musuh dari Kim)

Tao as Edison Huang (Tangan kanan Kevin Wu)

Xiumin as Michaelangelo (Kaki tangan Kevin Wu)

 **Summary : Dr. Francis Kim adalah seorang arkeolog sekaligus treasure hunter . Bertemu dengan Jurnalis pecinta sejarah yang mencari kebenaran dari El Dorado . Kevin wu merupakan rival dari Kim , pecinta harta yang akan melakukan apapun untuk ambisinya . Akankah Dr. Francis Kim and the gang dapat menemukan kebenaran dari El Dorado? Akankah mereka semua dapat saling terbuka dengan masa lalu ?**

 **Warning : This story is mine . Jalan cerita beberapa terinspirasi dari game Uncharted Nathan Drake Collection . Boy x Boy alias Gay story . If you don't like it . Just Go! Chapter ini berisi NC**

 _ **Previous Chapter**_ **:**

 _ **At Night**_

 _Saat ini mereka telah sampai di atas negara cina. Chen dan luhan melihat indahnya Beijing. Mereka berdua tidak bisa melupakan masa kecil mereka. Terutama Chen. Ia menerawang bagaimana indahnya masa kecil mereka hingga masa-masa SMA. Ia mengingat kembali wajah_ _ **dia**_ _. Dia adalah Zhang Xiumin . Cinta pertama dan terakhir chen . Kakak dari Zhang Yixing yang telah meninggalkan dunia ini. Itu yang dikatakan polisi . Beberapa hari yang lalu Chen bertemu dengan lelaki yang mirip dengan Zhang Xiumin . Akankah mereka bertemu kembali?_

 **The Story Will Begin**

 **in**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **Go**

**Francis Kim Plane . February 5** **th** **2018**

"Francis Hyung sepertinya hyung harus melihat ini. Ada sesuatu yang ditangkap oleh radar dari pesawat ini."

"Apakah itu Thomas ?"

"Aku tidak tahu hyung firasat ku mengatakan akanada bahaya yang menghampiri kita."

"Suho, aku punya ide . Jika seperti ini mengapa kita tidak mendarat di Bandara milik negara ini saja . Hitung-HItung menghilangkan jejak."

"Baiklah Yixing. Aku akan memesan kamar untuk kita."

"Thomas chagi aku bersama kamu neee . Aku kangen tau."

"Alexandeer!"

"Hihi, bercanda Thomas ku sayang. Kalau boleh aku ingin bersama Thomas saja . Bagaimana hyung?"

"Baiklah dengan senang hati aku sekamar dengan Yixing."

Saat ini pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh Francis Kim dan kawan-kawan telah sampai di kota Manado. Mereka memarkirkan pesawat mereka di Bandara karena mereka yakin bahwa Kevin wu dan anak buahnya tidak dapat memasuki bandara karena mereka merupakan buronan dari kepolisian international.

Hari telah malam dan mereka telah memesan kamar untuk mereka berempat . Pembagian kamar dilakukan dengan pemaksaan dari Alexander dan Francis .

 **Francis Kim's Room. February 5** **th** **2018**

Mereka sudah berada didalam kamarnya . Saat ini yixing dalam keadaan berkeringat dan lengket . Yang Yixing ingat terakhir kali ia mandi sebelum ia berangkat dari Panama . Dan sekarang sudah 15 Jam setelah Yixing Berangkat. Saatnya ia mandi .

"Yixing, kamu ingin mandi?"

"A-ah i-iya, aku i-ingin mandi ada apa suho?"

"Ah tidak aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar. Bolehkah ?"

"A-ah b-baiklah."

Tapi Junmyeon tidak benar-benar keluar . Ia berada di ruang tamu . Kamar yang ditempati mereka berempat adalah kamar yang berbentuk Villa. Yang berada di pinggir pantai. Junmyeon mengambil satu batang rokok dari sakunya . Ia mulai menyalakan rokoknya. Sembari menikmati rokok ia membayangkan wajah Yixing . Seseorang yang membuat ia berdebar.

 _Brak_

"S-suho, m-mianhae . A-aku tidak sengaja."

"..."

"S-su-suho kamu kenapa ?"

Tidak tahukah kamu Yixing lelaki yang berada didepanmu ini sedang memperhatikan indahnya bentuk tubuhmu yang tidak berbalut benang apapun. Seketika membuat kejantanan Suho mengeras.

"Yixing, sepertinya kamu harus bertanggung jawab . Menidurkan kembali adik tampan milikku."

"A-apa?"

 _WARNING NC_

"Zhang Yixing , malam ini kamu milikku."

"S-su-suho. Aku... Tidak ini salah . Semuanya salah . Kita tidak bisa seperti ini."

"Mengapa tidak ? Bukankah kamu menikmatinya."

"Ti... emhhhh... suhooo ohhhhh..."

"Oh baby tubuhmu nikmat sekali . Aku tidak bisa berhenti menikmati tubuhmu itu."

"Emhhhh ... andwaehhh suhoohhh...ohhh god..."

"Kamu minta berhenti tetapi tubuhmu meminta lagi baby."

Suho membuka celananya , melumuri kejantanannya dengan saliva. Tanpa basa basi suho mempersiapkan lubang indah milik Zhang Yixing . Ia melihat Yixing yang malu malu kucing . Tanpa basa basi suho mencium bibir indah milik yixing dengan penuh perasaan.

"Saranghae Zhang Yixing."

"A-apa?"

"Aku tidak akan memasukki mu jika kamu tidak ingin . Dan aku ingin memberikan pernyataan cintaku kepadamu . I love you Zhang Yixing."

"Jangan bercanda suho ssi"

"Buat apa aku bercanda cantik. Sudah cukup aku bercanda. Jadi maukah kamu menjadi milik ku?"

"A-aku bingung... Aku harus bagaimana suho?"

"Cukup terima, cintai dan nikmati malam panas ini cantik."

"A-aku mau s-suho..."

"Let's play baby."

Suho mulai memposisikan dirinya dan kejantanannya di lubang cantik milik yixing . Tanpa menunggu aba-aba Suho memasukkan kejantanannya. Ini pertama kalinya yixing melakukan hubungan badan dengan lelaki . Maka dari itu yixing merasakan sakit

"Hiks sakit suho... sakit..."

"Sshhhh... tahan sayang aku janji sehabis ini kamu akan merasakan nikmat tiada tara."

"Ahhhhhh... sakit suho ... emhhh... suhooo... enghh… Ahh … Ahh .. Enakkhhh…"

"Ohhh… ckpcpcpc… slurrpp… lubangmu enak sekali sayang."

"Eumghhh… Jangan… Ahhhhhh… Bercanda tuan ohhh kim…"

"Aku tidak bercanda sayang… ohhh yixing … lubangmu sempit sekalih… Penisku dimakan seutuhnya oleh lubangmu… ohhh…"

"Engghhhh… suhooo… enghhh milikmuhh sesakhhhh …ohhh… Deeperhhh "

"Memohonlah cantik… "

"Tolong masukkanh milikmu lebih dalam ... Enghhh inihhh enak sekalihhh…"

"Dengan senang hati cantikku."

Yixing mulai menikmati permainan suho yang penuh nafsu itu . Gerakan Suho sangat cepat dan menuntut. Gerakan tersebut membuat Yixing ingin menyemburkan spermanya keluar dari kejantanan mungil milik yixing. Tetapi suho menghentikan Yixing , menahan agar yixing tidak keluar terlebih dahulu sambil menikmati indahnya ciptaan tuhan yang tidak terlindungi oleh sehelai benangpun.

"Enghhhhh…Suho… Aku inginhh … Ahhhhh keluarhhh…"

"Ssshhhh….Sayanghhh … Sebentarhhh… Akuhhh inginh ohhhh menikmatimuhh/…"

"Ahhhhh….Suhoo … Ohhhhhh… Aku akanhhh keluarhhh…:

"Bersamaan sayanghhhhh….AHHHHHH YIXINGHH."

"AHHHHHHHH."

 _Crot…Crot…Crot…_

"Thank you baby , kita jadi berlumuran sperma hehehe…"

"Iya gara-gara kamu aku harus mandi lagi deh hehehe."

"Maaf ok? Oh ya , will you be my boyfriend?"

"Oh really suho? Kita baru saja melakukan sex, dan kamu ingin aku menjadi pacarmu? Tentu saja. Aku mau hehe."

Tinggalkan pasangan tersebut. Mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran dari lelaki mungil bermata bulat yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan kamar dari pasangan suho dan Lay

"Baby, kamu lagi apa disini?"

"Ah … Alex…Aku sedang berjalan jalan … Ya Berjalan-jalan…"

"Jangan bohong Thomas . Kamu sedang mengintip Suho hyung dan wartawan itu kan?"

"..."

"Sampai kapan kamu tidak melihatku hah ? Sampai kapan Kyungsoo? Aku mencintaimu tapi kenapa kamu seperti ini hah? Apa kurangnya aku hah? Aku kecewa , aku akan meminta suho hyung untuk pergi dari misi ini. Selamat siang."

Keributan dari pasangan Alexander dan Thomas terdengar hingga telinga pasangan Suho dan Lay . Tidak perlu mennunggu waktu lama agar Suho dan Lay bisa keluar.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Suho

"Coba hyung tanyakan saja sama dia . Maaf hyung , aku keluar dari ekspedisi ini."

"YA KIM JONGIN , KAMU TIDAK BISA SEENAK JIDATMU KELUAR DARI SINI ! AKU TELAH MENGALOKASIKAN BANYAK DANA BUAT EKSPEDISI INI."

"Maaf hyung , tapi aku tidak bisa . Permisi."

"KYUNGSOO , DIA KENAPA SIH? ADA APA DENGAN ALEXANDER?"

"..."

"HAH SEMUANYA AJA KAYAK GINI. LAMA-LAMA AKU BISA MATI BERDIRI KARENA KALIAN."

"Sayang , jangan marah-marahh . Tidak baik untuk kesehatan kamu suho." Ujar Yixing

"Hhhh , kamu benar sayang seharusnya aku bisa lebih sabar bukannya marah sama anak itu . Aku akan mengejarnya."

"Tidak usah sayang , biar aku mengejarnya. Aku bisa menanganinya."

"Kamu yakin sayang?"

"Iya , percayakan saja kepadaku. Jaga Thomas ok?"

"Baiklah sayang , I love you."

"I love you too."

Yixing berlari kesana kemari hanya untuk mengejar Alexander yang sedang marah itu . Tanpa ia sadari lelaki tinggi di ujung jalan itu memperhatikan seluruh gerak-gerik dari yixing. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk yixing menemukan Alexander

"Apa mau mu?"

"Mianhae Alexander, aku hanya ingin menemanimu."

"Oh baiklah."

"Kamu terlihat tidak baik , ada apa?"

"Mencintai tanpa dicintai."

"Jangan , itu berat . Biar aku saja hehe."

"Dasar. Korban dilan."

"Hehe bercanda. Aku yixing , aku lebih tua dari kamu. Jangan marah lagi dong, kamu boleh cerita ke aku."

"..."

"Kalau kamu mau ya."

"Dia tidak mencintaiku , tetapi dia mencintai lelakimu."

"Hah? Dia siapa?"

"Kyungsoo."

"Please Alex jangan bercanda, aku tidak tahu siapa 'Kyungsoo'."

"Thomas Doh."

"Oh dia , hmm sesungguhnya aku akan kecewa . Tapi aku akan terus memperjuangkan perasaanku ke dia . Meskipun aku tahu. Semuanya pasti sia-sia. Apakah perasaanmu sudah lega?"

"Sedikit, Terima kasih hyung. Hyung kok baik sekali ya?"

"Hmm… Kamu sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri."

 _ **Di lain sisi**_

"Zhang Yixing , aku biarkan kamu bermain-main dengan Francis Kim itu . Tapi aku berjanji akan merebutmu kembali."

"Kevin, aku telah menyiapkan semuanya."

"Ok ayo kita kesana Edison."

Zhang Yixing dan Alexander kembali ke kamar villanya . Alangkah terkejutnya Yixing melihat lelaki yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya berciuman dengan lelaki lain. Ingin rasanya Yixing menceburkan dirinya ke sungai han. Yixing berlari meninggalkan Suho dan lelaki itu yang masih mematung. Lalu suho mengejar Yixing dan menjelaskan semua akar permasalahannya.

"Yixing , dengarkan aku dulu."

"APA YANG AKAN KAMU JELASKAN SUHO? TIDAK CUKUP KAH KAMU MENYAKITIKU?"

"Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakitimu yixing . Aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu. Lelaki yang paling aku sayang."  
"Bisakah kamu tinggalkan aku ? Aku butuh waktu sendiri."

"TIDAK AKAN."

"LEPAS-Eumphh."

Bunyi Decakkan akibat permainan lidah dari pasangan tersebut pun mulai terdengar . Suho tidak perlu membutuhkan tenaga yang banyak untuk meyakini yixing. Hanya bungkam saja dengan bibirnya dapat dipastikan jika Yixing menjadi luluh hatinya.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Hai semua disini Jun. Akhirnya bisa UP juga. Setelah Lama banget ga up. Maaf ya aku kemarin sibuk dengan jadwal kuliahan yang bikin kepalaku cenat cenut. Makasih buat para silent readers yang udah menyempatkan waktu buat baca cerita dari aku . Alangkah lebih baik kalau kalian kasih review . Agar aku bisa berkembang dan bisa tulis cerita lagi. Tenang aja aku bikin untuk semua otp ditambah bumbu krislay(krispy). Oh ya aku punya account joylada . Siapa tau kalian butuh asupan yang fluffy fluffy. Sekian dan terima kasih. Kalo kalian suka cerita ini tinggal klik fav story , fav author, follow story dan follow author . supaya kalian dapat update tentang cerita aku tepat waktu. Kalau kalian mau ngerasain gimana keseharian sulay versi aku bisa di follow ig aku. See you_

 _ **Joylada: Junmoney2304 ( Story: Do you have a moment)**_

 _ **IG : Ichingunicorn**_


	5. Chapter 4

**El Dorado**

 **By: Junmoney2304**

Chapter 4

 **Genre :**

Action

Adventure

Romance

Boy x Boy

 **Rated:** M

 **Cast:**

Lay as Zhang Yixing (Jurnalis sejarah asal China)

Suho as Dr. Francis Kim (seorang arkeolog)

Sehun as Stephen Kim (adik dari Dr. Francis Kim seorang mahasiswa arkeolog yang mengerjakan tugas bersama dengan kedua temannya)

Luhan as Lu Han (Jurnalis sejarah asal China , sahabat karib dari Zhang Yixing)

Chanyeol as Park (arkeolog bersama dengan Francis Kim dan istrinya Bernard Park)

Baekhyun as Park (seorang arkeolog mencari kebenaran tentang El Dorado dengan Francis Kim dan suaminya Richard Park)

Kai as Alexander (mahasiswa arkeolog sahabat karib dari Stephen Kim dan kekasih dari Thomas Doh)

D.O. as Thomas Doh (mahasiswa arkeolog , kekasih dari Alexander)

Chen as Chief Donald (Polisi yang bertugas menjaga Zhang Yixing dan Lu Han)

Wufan as Kevin Wu (manusia gila harta. Musuh dari Kim)

Tao as Edison Huang (Tangan kanan Kevin Wu)

Xiumin as Michaelangelo (Kaki tangan Kevin Wu)

 **Summary : Dr. Francis Kim adalah seorang arkeolog sekaligus treasure hunter . Bertemu dengan Jurnalis pecinta sejarah yang mencari kebenaran dari El Dorado . Kevin wu merupakan rival dari Kim , pecinta harta yang akan melakukan apapun untuk ambisinya . Akankah Dr. Francis Kim and the gang dapat menemukan kebenaran dari El Dorado? Akankah mereka semua dapat saling terbuka dengan masa lalu ?**

 **Warning : This story is mine . Jalan cerita beberapa terinspirasi dari game Uncharted Nathan Drake Collection . Boy x Boy alias Gay story . If you don't like it . Just Go!**

 _ **Previous Chapter**_

 _Zhang Yixing dan Alexander kembali ke kamar villanya . Alangkah terkejutnya Yixing melihat lelaki yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya berciuman dengan lelaki lain. Ingin rasanya Yixing menceburkan dirinya ke sungai han. Yixing berlari meninggalkan Suho dan lelaki itu yang masih mematung. Lalu suho mengejar Yixing dan menjelaskan semua akar permasalahannya._

" _Yixing , dengarkan aku dulu."_

" _APA YANG AKAN KAMU JELASKAN SUHO? TIDAK CUKUP KAH KAMU MENYAKITIKU?"_

" _Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakitimu yixing . Aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu. Lelaki yang paling aku sayang."_  
 _"Bisakah kamu tinggalkan aku ? Aku butuh waktu sendiri."_

" _TIDAK AKAN."_

" _LEPAS-Eumphh."_

 _Bunyi Decakkan akibat permainan lidah dari pasangan tersebut pun mulai terdengar . Suho tidak perlu membutuhkan tenaga yang banyak untuk meyakini yixing. Hanya bungkam saja dengan bibirnya dapat dipastikan jika Yixing menjadi luluh hatinya_.

 **The Story Will Begin**

 **in**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **Go**

Yixing merasakan sesak sekaligus kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Ingin rasanya yixing meneteskan air matanya. Tetapi Yixing berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar tidak menangisi Suho. Yixing berusaha melepas ciuman yang suho berikan . Menurutnya ciuman ini merupakan ciuman terpahit.

"Le-lepas!" Ujar yixing sambil menahan tangisnya . Sejujurnya yixing bukan orang yang kuat jika menyangkut hati . Ia akan menangis di pelukan Luhan jika putus cinta.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku yixing. Aku tidak akan melepasmu. Melepas pelukan ini. Tolong dengarkan aku." Jelas Suho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya . Sejujurnya Yixing adalah orang yang ia cintai dengan tulus setelah ia disakiti oleh **wanita itu**.

"Apa lagi suho? Apalagi yang ingin kamu jelaskan ? Semua sudah jelas , kamu berciuman dengan Thomas. Aku melihatnya. Aku memang bodoh . Aku mencintai orang yang tidak mencintaiku . Kamu jahat suho . Hiks ." Tanya nya. Pertahanan Yixing sudah sepenuhnya runtuh .

"DENGARKAN AKU DULU YIXING." Bentak Suho. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin membentak lelaki cantik yang berhasil mencuri hatinya. Tetapi yixing sangat keras kepala .

"Aku tidak sengaja , yang menciumku itu Thomas bukan aku. Dia menyatakan perasaan nya kepadaku dan berusaha melupakanku . Karena yang ia cintai itu sudah bukan aku lagi , dan kamu tahu persis siapa orang itu kan ? Aku berani sumpah dihadapan tuhan , aku hanya mencintaimu Zhang Yixing." Jelas Suho. Ia tidak berbohong tentang semuanya . Ia memang mencintai Yixing dengan segenap hati dan jiwanya.

"Hiks benarkah itu ?" Tanya nya sambil menghapus air mata nya.

"Buat apa aku berbohong?" Jawab suho sambil mengusak rambut Yixing dengan penuh sayang dan cinta.

Di lain tempat Alexander berbicara dengan Thomas mengeluarkan tatapan sinisnya

"Sudah bermain-mainnya? Aku tidak akan melepasmu Thomas." Ujar Alexander sambil menarik Thomas kedalam pelukannya

"Alex... Aku minta maaf hiks , aku tidak ingin seperti itu lagi . Hiks alex." Tangis Thomas sambil berlari memeluk Alex

"Sstttt... Janji jangan seperti ini lagi. Aku hampir gila memikirkanmu , berterima kasihlah kepada Yixing gege."Ujar Alex menenangkan Thomas.

Kevin Wu menatap dari kejauhan dengan tatapan sinis dan cemburu. Yixing merupakan cinta pertama dari Kevin Wu yang sangat ia sesali . 'Mengapa aku harus selingkuh dari orang sebaik dan secantik Yixing' pikirnya sambil merapatkan genggamannya. Kevin Wu berjalan menjauhi hotel mereka dan bersiap mengambil kapal yang akan digunakan untuk mencari potongan map yang hilang.

 **South Celebes . February 5** **th** **2018**

Rombongan dari Richard Park telah sampai di Bandara . Mereka bergegas ke arah pantai. Seperti biasa mereka selalu membuat keributan , terutama sang magnae Stephen Kim.

"Luhanniee sayangggg . Sedang apaaaa?" Ujar Stephen sambil memeluk Luhan dari belakang . Chen yang melihatnya hanya mendengus kasar.

'Enak saja , memangnya Luhan siapa kamu . Dasar bocah albino.' Pikir Chen sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar mereka.

 _Deg..._

"Guys , sepertinya kita harus lari . Aku melihat anak buah dari Kevin Wu. Stephen tolong jaga Luhan. Luhan jaga dirimu , ada suatu hal yang harus aku urus . Tunggu aba-aba dari aku . 1…2…3… NOW MOVE!" Perintah Chen , chen tau hari ini akan tiba.

 _Dor…Dor…Dor…_

 _Dor…Dor…Dor…_

 _Dor…Dor…Dor…_

Suara tembakan sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi Chen. Apalagi ia seorang polisi khusus yang menangani teroris di negaranya. Ia tergabung dalam suatu tim rahasia yaitu tim Alpha. 'Mereka tidak sebanding denganku , setidaknya aku harus menangkap **dia**.' Pikir Chen sambil mencari dimana anak buah kevin itu.

Satu persatu anak buah dari Kevin wu mulai tumbang. Darah terciprat dimana-mana. Mayat bergelimpangan tidak membuat Michael Angelo takut.

"Kamu? Maumu apa ?" Tanya Chen sambil mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah lelaki cantik yang mirip dengan **dia** .

'Inikah saatnya?' Pikir Chen sembari menarik pelatuk . Melukai sedikit tidak akan membuatnya mati bukan? Anggaplah ini setimpal dengan perlakuan dia waktu itu . Yang meninggalkanku saat di Panama dan mengganggu Yixing serta Luhan.

"Mau ku? HAHAHA. MAU KU ITU KEMATIANMU. SIAP SI-ARGHHHH" Ujar Angelo , belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya chen telah menarik pelatuk dan peluru tersebut menggores tangan mulus milik Angelo.

"Hey , tidak usah banyak bicara . Akibat kamu berbicara tanganmu tergores tuh." Ujar Chen percaya diri , Demi Tuhan dia lucu sekali . Masa iya lelaki seimut dan secantik dia menjadi seorang mafia ? Dia bercanda ya?

"BAJINGAN KAMU! AKAN KU TUNJUKKAN , AKU MICHAEL ANGELO KAKI TANGAN KEVIN WU. KAMU AKAN MATI HARI INI." Teriak Angelo . Chen tidak takut sama sekali dengan amarah lelaki cantik ups itu.

"Hey cantik, tidak baik kamu marah-marah terus nanti cepat tua lho. Oh tadi apa kamu bilang? Kaki tangan? Maksudmu pembantu. Baiklah kalau kamu ingin membunuhku aku siap tapi tanpa menggunakan senjata apapun artinya tangan kosong ne." Ujar Chen menantang .

'Kena kamu cantik , masuk kamu dalam perangkapku.' Pikir Chen sambil menyunggingkan senyuman angelic yang membuat Angelo bergidik ngeri . Bagi Angelo itu bukan senyuman manis , tetapi lebih kepada seringaian jahat yang tipis.

"SIALAN KAMU , AKU LAKI-LAKI BUKAN WANITA DAN AKU TAMPAN BUKAN CANTIK. BAIKLAH JIKA ITU MAUMU. AKAN KU PASTIKAN KAU MATI HARI INI." Teriak Angelo. Oh Angelo tidak tahukah kamu Chen ini menguasai berbagai macam jenis bela diri . Ditambah ia membawa borgol yang tidak kamu ketahui tempatnya.

Angelo mengarahkan pukulannya ke arah Chen, sayangnya Chen berhasil menghindari pukulan itu, Dengan senyuman yang meremehkan Chen tetap 'bermain' dengan Angelo . Sesungguhnya ia bisa saja menangkap Angelo sekarang tetapi ia ingin Angelo kelelahan sehingga ia tidak butuh tenaga yang banyak untuk menangkap Angelo yang imut ini.

"Ck segitu saja keahlianmu? Maksudku keahlian memukul angin. Oh ayolah Angelo tidak bisakah kamu memukul dengan benar?" Ujar Chen dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"H-ha-hah… Sialan kamu . O-ok-oke aku menyerah. Jadi tolong lepaskan aku ya?" Ujar Angelo sambil memberikan tatapan memelas nya yang menurut Chen sangat imut berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang tadi Angelo lakukan.

'Hahaha , memangnya dengan ia bertingkah seperti ini aku akan luluh? Kamu salah Angelo . Justru dengan kamu bertingkah seperti ini membuatku ingin menangkapmu dengan segera.' Pikir Chen sambil mengeluarkan borgolnya , ia tahu bahwa Kevin Wu pasti akan menangkapnya . Karena ia berhasil mengambil kaki tangan dari Kevin Wu. Ia yakin jika Kevin Wu sekarang sedang kebakaran jenggot dan ingin segera membunuh Chen.

Mari kita lihat di tempat Richard Park dan rombongannya berada. Richard park dan kawan-kawan telah berada di koordinat yang mereka temukan di dalam buku Sir Francis Drake waktu itu. Mereka tidak melihat apapun . Didalam rombongan Richard Park mereka terlihat kelelahan.

"Hyung , masih lama ya?" Ujar Stephen Kim sambil memeluk Luhan dengan eratnya . Seperti anak kecil yang baru dibelikan mainan oleh ayah dan ibunya.

"Sebentar ne , aku harus mencari petunjuk lagi . Karena aku tidak melihat apapun disini." Ujar Richard Park sambil membolak balik peta yang mereka bawa . Sepertinya kamu salah tempat tuan Richard.

"Hyung apa itu ? Aku seperti melihat bongkahan batu unik disebelah sana. Apakah itu sebuah petunjuk? Aku yakin itu adalah kunci untuk kita . Ayo luhannie aku gendong ya?" Ujar Stephen Kim sambil menarik Luhan yang awalnya berada dalam pelukannya.

"Ya! Stephen mau kemana kamu? Kamu tidak bisa meninggalkan kita berdua disini sendirian . Kita harus bersama-sama babo!" Ujar Bernard Park sambil mengejar Stephen Kim yang telah berjalan duluan tanpa belas kasihan Stephen Kim berjalan meninggalkan Richard Park dan Bernard Park dibelakang.

"Sayang tunggu aku please." Ujar Richard Park setengah berlari sambil membawa perlengkapan mereka. Poor Richard Park.

Mereka telah berada di tempat yang Stephen Kim katakan. Bongkahan batu tersebut di sudah diukir dengan bahasa yang tidak bisa mereka artikan.

खुशी की कुंजी ऊपर है  
सूर्य और चंद्रमा परस्पर जुड़े हुए हैं  
एक सुंदर संयोजन बनाएं  
एक ग्रहण बनें जो एक शक्ति है

"Hyung , ini bahasa apa ?" Ujar Stephen Kim kebingungan, hanya tanda saja yang terlihat tanpa ada bahasa dan arti.

"Sebentar , aku lihat dulu. Sepertinya aku tahu bahasa apa yang digunakan mereka. Mereka hanya menggunakan simbol sebagai kata sandi. Sepertinya mereka menggunakan bahasa melayu. Hm tidak terlalu sulit." Ujar Richard Park sambil menuliskan kata-kata yang dapat ia artikan.

Kunci kebahagiaan ada diatas

Matahari dan bulan saling bertautan

Membuat suatu kombinasi yang indah

Menjadi gerhana yang memiliki suatu kekuatan.

"Kira-kira seperti ini. Baby , apakah kamu mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan suku ini?"Sambung Richard Park sambil menunjukkan kertas hasil terjemahan suku tersebut. Sejujurnya Richard Park tidak seperti Bernard Park dan Francis Kim yang mengerti teka teki. Ia hanya bisa menerjemahkan bahasa bukan mengartikan teka-teki.

"  
Posisinya diatas. Coba kita putar gambar Matahari dan Bulan. Feeling aku itu kuncinya. Putar seolah olah mereka sejajar. Sehingga sinarnya menyentuh bumi." Ujar Bernard Park menjelaskan semuanya.

"Terus? Buminya dimana baby? Aku tidak melihatnya . Aku cuman liat buletan doang hehe." Ujar Richard Park sambil menampilkan senyuman dan deretan gigi rapihnya.

"Ih ya kamu misalkan saja itu buminya. Kamu jangan katro ih. Cepatlah aku kepanasan disini. Huh."Ujar Bernard Park sambil melempar-lemparkan pasir. Semoga dirimu tidak terluka ya nak.

"Baiklah sayang, aku akan cepat." Ujar Richard Park sambil memutar tombol yang bergambar matahari dan bulan.

Pintu tersebut terbuka dengan lebar. Api-api menyala secara automatis, tidak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana caranya pintu tersebut dapat terbuka dengan sendirinya dan bagaimana api tersebut bisa menyala padahal tidak ada yang menyalakannya. Rombongan tersebut berjalan masuk secara perlahan. Mereka takut jika mereka menginjak jebakan.

Richard Park dan yang lainnya telah sampai di ujung dari lorong tersebut, mereka kebingungan karena jalan tersebut buntu. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan untuk mereka. Yang pertama mereka loncat kedalam air dengn konsekuensi dimakan buaya atau sejenisnya atau mereka memanjat dengan konsekuensi bertemu dengan binatang seperti ular, kalajengking, dan teman-teman sejenisnya.

Mereka terllihat kebingungan hingga, Luhan terjatuh kedalam air dan disusul oleh Stephen Kim. Yang ikut menerjunkan dirinya kedalam air.

"AARGHHHHHH… TOLONGG…" Teriak Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya, karena ia takut melihat kebawah.

"LUHAN! AKU AKAN MELONCAT TUNGGU AKU." Lanjut Stephen Kim sambil meloncat kebawah, ia mempercepat tubuhnya agar Stephen Kim dapat memeluk Luhan dan Luhan dapat mendarat diatas tubuhnya.

"YA BODOH! Sayang bagaimana ini? Aku bingung bagaimana caranya memberitahu Francis Kim, kita bisa dipenggal baby." Ujar Richard Park sambil berjalan kesembarang arah . Jujur sebenarnya ia sangat berkeberatan jika adik dari Francis Kim itu ikut . Karena anak itu sangat manja dan menyusahkan menurut Richard Park.

"Yasudah kita cari saja mereka." Ujar Bernard Park sambil bersiap-siap untuk turun kebawah.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Ahoiiii akhirnya aku bisa up hehehehe. Chapter 4 aku bawa agak panjang, dan mulai ku ubah dengan gaya penulisanku yang dulu. Mungkin Chapt 1-3 akan ada pengeditan setelah El Doradonya tamat huehehehehehe. Makasih buat pejuang sulay ku tercinta yang udah review. Makasih buat ka yul, aqueousxback dan buat semuanya yang udah kasih saran . Tidak lupa juga aku panjatkan rasa syukurku kepada sider sider yang saya sayangi. Ingatlah nak SULAY tidak pernah karam. Oh ya jangan lupa mampir di joylada buat kalian yang pingin baca Novel Chat. Bisa di cek id aku Junmoney2304 ada story baru lho. Oh ya mau promosi nih account sulay yang bagus di twitter namanya zyxkjm dijamin kangen kalian terbayarkan untuk sulay. Kalau kalian mau liat liat kehidupan yixing versi married bisa kepoin instagram ichingunicorn. See you~ HIDUP SULAY! Oh satu lagi jangan lupa review ne untuk semua cerita aku. Ditambah jangan lupa say hi ke zyxkjm dan bilang terima kasih ke mereka ne~ paipai_


End file.
